Histoitre d'mour
by Meimi1
Summary: Une fanfic un peu plus....chaude^^;;;;;où vous verrez Sakura et Shaoran qui se rencontrent après des ans et devront se confronter avec eux memes dans le jeu de l'amour!


Fanfic7

Salut à tous!Je vais écrire un autre One-shot un peu plus..heu...où on parle beaucoup plus de Sakura et de Shaoran!Sans devenir hentai(ou moins c'est ce que je crois..)je chercherai de dire tout..sans dire trop!

Deux ans sont passé depuis le depart de Shaoran qui a fait retour en Chine(Sakura et Shaoran ont 16 ans).Il n'a jamais avoué son amour à Sakura,qui en a beaucoup souffert et a commencé à comprendre toute seule ses veritables sentiments envers lui,et peut etre aussi les siens envers elle.Ils n'ont jamais arreté de s'écrire ou de se telephoner comme deux chers amis.Au telephon,des "je te veux bien","je vais m'ennuyer de toi",sans avoir le courage de dire quelque chose de plus.Car ce n'est pas beau à l'autre coté du fil,avouer quelque chose de si grand.Et puis,si l'autre ne t'aimait pas?Et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre.Et ce "Je te veux bien",ils le savaient tous les deux ce qu'il signifiat.Depuis son depart il n'avait jamais fait retour à cause de ses études ;puis un jour Meilin proposa à Sakura de venir chez Li pour les vacances d'été. Et bien sur,elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme.Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés,desormais lui depassaient les épaules.Elle était devenue une fille charmante,tandis que lui,il avait beaucoup muri.Certes qu'il était encore le gars timide d'autrefois,mais il avait eu le temps de penser,de reflechir et d'écouter son coeur.Et de vaincre certaines peurs.Il était très haut desormais;inutil de dire que sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à celle de Sakura,tellement il avait fait craquer des filles.Mais personne n'avait d'importance pour lui,sinon elle.

Il s'entrainait dans la salle avec son épée,nerveusement.Si un inconnu serait entré tout à coup il l'aurait fait mourir de peur,tellement il faisait glisser rapidemment en l'air la lame de son arme.Ses muscles avaient grandi harmonieusement sur tout son corps,le rendant un Adonis splendide.Il portait son complet vert (chinois) qui ne faisait que grandir son charme,et soulignait la precision de son regarde.On aurait dit qu'il dansait,en se pliant,en assumant les position des arts martiaux qu'il connaissait par coeur.Et quand il faisait cela il n'entendait pas les bruits ,il ne voyait pas où il se trouvait,devenant un autre gars,tout plongé dans son monde.Il n'avait pas idée de combien il était charmant,des emotions qu'il provoquait.

Ses soeurs étaient toutes amoureuses de lui,car il avait toujours été mignon mais il ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus beau.

Un taxi s'arreta devant la maison ,une jeune fille aux cheveux longs couleur du miel descendit et paya le chauffeur.Elle portait une robe country,rose à carré blancs,et des rubans rouges très longs dans les cheveux.Elle reconnut la grande maison blanche ,tout était comme autrefois,quand elle avait gagné la vacance en Chine.Mais Jamais elle aurait immaginé que cette maison aurait signifié tellement pour elle.Sa peau fraiche de peche se rechauffa un peu,son coeur battait fort pour l'émotion,Depuis deux ans elle allait revoir celui qui comptait pour elle,celui pour lequel son coeur battait.Il avait grandi?Comment etait il desormais?Et comment il l'aurait trouvée?Et surtout,,qu'est ce qu'il ressentait pour elle?

Sakura soupira,et se mit une main sur le coeur .C'était bete,mais elle aurait preferé lui parler encore au telephon,ça la mettait plus à son aise.Et pourtant,sa voix aussi avait changé:Elle etait devenue profonde,comme celle d'un adulte.

Toute seule,Sakura s'approcha de la maison,monta les quatre marches et frappa à la porte.Craignat qu'il serait venu lui ouvrir la porte,elle se fit force et serra les dents.son coeur battait,battait...Et elle sentait tellement mal à l'intestin........

TOC TOC TOC.....

Kaory_J'y vais moi!!_

La jeune fille alla ouvrir la porte,et vit la belle fille qui sembla soulagée.Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.Kaory fit un_Ah!!_toute contente,puis baissa la voix.

Kaory_Entre!_Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et regarda vers la salle._Il est là.Ne fais pas de bruit!!!_Sakura rougit,tandis que la fille la regardait d'un air complice.

Sakura(rouge)_Me..merci.._

Kaory resta un peu à l'écart,car elle ne voulait pas ruiner la scène.Sakura ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle,frissonnante.Et elle vit un inconnu,un gars très grand et fort qui s'entrainait avec l'épée.Il avait le ragard fier et terrible,et pourtant elle reconnu dans ses traits quelque chose de l'enfant qu'il avait été.Son beau visage delicat et androgine,ses yeux profondes,ses beaux cheveux rebels....

Dès qu'il fit tournoyer l'épee en l'air elle eu peur et recula emettant un petit cri,alors il sembla se reveiller et se tourna vers elle.Ce fut comme une transformation;ses yeux si menaçants devinrent tout à coup doux et stupefaits comme ceux d'un enfant.Shaoran crut de rever,car au debut il n'avait pas reconnu la belle fille inattendue qui restait debut derrière la porte entrouverte.Mais il il en resta ebloui,au point qu'il oublial'épée qui effleurait sa main et se blessa sur l'index.

Shaoran_Aaaah!!_

Sakura se precipita_Oh..non je suis desolée!!!_

Elle lui prit la main _Ça me deplait tellement!!!Je ne voulait pas te deranger._Il sursauta,tout rouge et vraiment embarrassé.

Shaoran(tout rouge)_Ah..eh..non!Pas grave!!!_

Sakura(le regardant dans les yeux)_Mais j'ai été stupide..._

Ilsa se regarderent longuemment dans les yeux,ne pouvant bouger,ne sachant quoi dire,quoi faire.Ils étaient comme deux enfants timides(mignon!^O^).

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre disait rien,ils devinrent rouges pivoine.

Sakura_Heu......._

Shaoran_Ehmm........._

Kaory rigolait comme une malade derrière la porte,alors ses trois soeurs se precipitèrent dans la salle où nos deus tourtereaux ,les mains dans les mains étaient en difficulté.

Seyka&Faolin_Sakura saaaaaaaan!!!_Elles enlacèrent la jeune fille comme autrefois,s'amusant comme deux tantes un peu joueuses.Elle criaient et fetoyaient la nouvelle arrivée qui ne savait quoi dire(en effet elle ne comprenait un mot de chinois).

Hikaru et Kaory par contre allerent se feliciter avec Shaoran(en chinois),lui donnerent une tape amicale dans le dos et lui ebourifferent les cheveux ,le sourire aux levres.

Kaory_Tu l'as bien choisie!!Felicitations Shaoran!_

Faolin_C'est vrai!!Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi!!!_

Shaoran(pivoin)_Héy!!!Que dites vous????Ce n'est pas comme vous croyez!!!!_

Faolin(malicieuse)_Tssssss Tsssss Tsss..et qui était alors la fille avec qui tu passaisdes heures au telephon??^^;;;_Elle rigolait,tandis que Faolin eclatait de rire.Shaoran regarda vers Sakura qui avait tout compris et rougit de plus belle.Surtout Kaory adorait voir Shaoran qui devenait timide comme une femmelette devant cette fille,tandis qu'il était si viril autrefois.Elle enlaça chalheuresement son frère(maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion!!) et se felicita avec Sakura.

Kaory(en chinois)_C'est un grand gaillard mon frère,hein??^^_

Shaoran_Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!Arrete!!!!!!!_Ce fut alors que Yelan entra dans la salle;Shaoran chercha de cacher l'embarras et la salua militairement.

Faolin_Oh maman!T'as vu quelle belle fille !!!_

Sakura se plia pour saluer la jeune femme qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et de sa classe.Yelan s'approcha et lui sourit bien gentimant,en lui soulevant le menton de la main.

Yelan_Bienvenue_  
Sakura rosit un peu_Merci...madame!_

En suite Yelan ordonna à Shaoran de prendre la valise de Sakura et à Kaory de l'aider à ranger ses choses.Shaoran obeit(militairement^^;;;;;),Kaory entra dans la chambre avec Sakura et lui expliqua où était la toilette et que si elle avait besoin d'aide n'avait qu'à le demander.

Kaoky(faisant semblant de rien)_Et puis celle là est la chambre de Shaoran...^^_

Sakura tressaillit_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kaory_Eh Eh Eh ^_______^_

Sakura (pivoine)_Mais...mais!!!!Je....!!!!_

Kaory_^___________^_

D'ailleurs ce qui la derangeait c'était qu'au fait ils ne s'étaient pas declarés(mais il était tellement evident!);ils semblaient tous etre beaucoup plus évéillés que lui et Shaoran.Meme trop.

Quand elle termina de ranger des choses,elle sortit et alla remercier Yelan pour lui avoir offert la chambre.On lui avait preparé un repas magnifique,donc ils s'assirent tous à table et dejeunerent ensemble.Sakura ne reussissait pas à se conduire d'une façon spontanée tellemnt ell ne s'attendait pas tellement de chalheur de la part de la famille Li.Shaoran par contre n'osait pas lever vers elle les yeux (au moins devant sa mère).

Yelan continuait à parler du plus et du moins avec son invitée,tandis que Sakura n'avait pas le courage de parler des veritables raisons pour lequelles elle se trouvait là.Surtout elle ne savait pas si Yelan savait ou pas,et ça la derangeait terriblement.Terminé le repas elle alla se reposer dans sa chambre car le voyage l'avait fatiguée;elle lança un regard timide vers Shaoran qui detourna les yeux aussitot.

Sakura se geta dans le lit,epuisée,et s'endormit aussitotElle dormit pour deux heures profondemment,puis se reveilla.

Sakura_Oh non quelle mauvaise figure!_

Ensuite sortit de chambre,Shaoran était là sur le balcon qui regardait le jardin.Comme il était beau!!!!!

Sakura_Shaoran-kun...._

Il se tourna vers Sakura qui avait encore les yeux fatigués .Sakura reconnut dans les traits de son visage le gars qu'elle connaissait.,le maladroit d'autrefois.

Shaoran_Oui...dis moi.._

Sakura s'approcha de lui doucement._Heu...je..je suis vraiment contente de te revoir!_

Ses joues se rechauffèrent.

Shaoran rougit,le sourire aux levres._Moi aussi!!!_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tremblants.

Shaoran_Tu..tu le sais non...que je te veux bien???_

Sakura roosit_Ou-oui je le sais..tu me le repete continuellement...._

Sakura et Shaoran: BLUSH

Sakura leva les yeux de nouveau vers lui__Moi..je.._

Elle l'enlaça tendrement,la tete sur sa poitrine.Alors il l'enlaça à son tour;il était au septième ciel.

Shaoran_Moi aussi...j'avais tellement envie de te revoir!_

Au coin,les quatre soeurs grimpent l'une sur l'autre pour les epier.

Kaory(les yeux grands ouverts)_Ooh mignon!!Je suis envieuse!!!!_

Faolin_Ssssssssssss veux tu qu'ils t'entendent ????_

Kaory_Mais c'est trop beau!!!_

Shaoran embrassa delicatement Sakura sur le cou,puis sur la joue,toujours en lui caressant les cheveux;elle frissonna. 

Ella laissa qu'il prenait son visage dans ses mains,la regarda longtemps dans les yeux et elle ne s'opposa pas.

Shaoran_je..je ne pouvais pas te dire que....pas à travers le telephon..que.._

Sakura_Je le sais...moi aussi..._

Alors il l'embrassa doucement sur les levres,puis approfondit le baiser dans sa bouche;Sakura frissonna dans tout son corps,elle avait tellement attendu ce moment,l'ayant revé le jour et la nuit.Ce fut comme la plus douce des caresses,la plus passionnante.

Puis restés sans souffle ils decollèrent leurs levres et s'enlacèrent de nouveau.Shaoran lui couvrit le visage de baisers,comme s'il voulait s'assurer de ses levres qu'elle était là.Et entre un baiser et l'autre,il repetait:

_Je t'aime!Je t'aime!_

Sakura_Je t'aime!_

TUMB!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura et Shaoran se tournèrent et rougirent aussitot,les yeux grands ouverts.

Sakura_Woééééééééé!!!!!_

Shaoran_Merde!!!Que faites vous là?????_

Les quatre filles étaient tombées par terre l'une sur l'autre à force de se pousser,et rigolaient pour cacher l'honte.

Kaory_eh..eh..faites comme si nous n'étions pas là!!!!^^;;;;;;;_

Shaoran(Pivoine)_Non mais comment avez vous pu!!!_

Kaory_Heu....^^;;;;_

Shaoran frissonna_Et..et maman???_

Kaory_Bah quoi!!!Elle n'est ni aveugle ni sorde!!!!Elle le savait depuis longtemps!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura bouillit._Aaaaaahh....._

Faolin se felicita de nouveau avec elle(pauvre!!!)

Le lendemain elle se leva assez tot,ce fut Kaory qui la reveilla.C'était comme une grand soeur,elle la recouvrait d'attention.Sakura observa sa chambre,toute lumineuse;le soleil entrait de la fenetre avec ses rayons clairs.L'été la remplissait de bonheur,car c'est la saison un peu magique où tes reves peuvent se réaliser.C'était vrai!Mais quand peut -on dire que l'été ou le printemps est arrivé?Peut etre quand tu te reveille le matin et tu te sent heureuse;c'est ça qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'habilla avec le kimono que Kaory lui avait offert,il était tout rouge à manches courtes.Elle n'avait pas de pantalon,mais une mini jupe(o__o)que Sakura refusa d'abord,mais puis pour ne pas l'offenser(ou mieux car Kaory lui clignait d'oeil) decida d'accepter.Sakura n'avait pas l'habitude de porter quelque chose de si court qui laissait voir très bien ses belles jambes mais bon...Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Faolin preparait le petit dejeuner.

Faolin_Ah!Bonjour Sakura-san!Vas t'asseoir,j'ai presque fini!_

Sakura_Puis je t'aider?_

Faolin_Oh non merci!T'es notre hote!_

Alors Sakura alla dans la salle à manger où Shaoran venait d'arriver.Dès qu'il la vit il tressaillit car il avait un très beau et embarrassant spectacle devant ses yeux.*__*

Shaoran(rouge au petit matin aussi,lol!)_Bo...bonjour!_

Sakura(pivoine,croisant les bras)_Bonjour!!_

Elle baissa la tete comme pour dire "c'est pas mon idée!!S'il te plait arrete de me fixer comme ça!!!"

Shaoran comprit et chercha de regarder autre chose(mais c'était difficile,car l'oeil y arrivait sans qu'il s'en apercevait et il rougissait chaque fois^^;;;;;;;).

Shaoran_T'as bien dormi?_

Sakura_Oui!Merci!_

Sakura avait terriblement besoin de se cacher les jambes,alors alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et appuya ses mains sur les genoux,toute rouge.Shaoran la suivi et s'assit à son cotè,puis lui prit la main et l'embrassa delicatement sur la joue.Sakura rosit,puis chercha de l'autre main de se couvrir de nouveau les jambes.Shaoran s'apercut de son embarras,donc continua à l'embrasser sur la joue.

Shaoran_Tout va bien,tu n'as rien à cacher._

Sakura rougit et laissa qu'il lui caressait les cuisses.

Sakura(qui sentait tout son corps se rechauffer)_Shao...Shaoran-kun!!!!!_

Shaoran(perdu)_quoi?_

Sakura_Le petit dejeuner!!!!!^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Shaoran(rouge)_Ah...ah oui....le petit dejeuner......_

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

Yelan_Aujourd'hui c'est une si belle journée!Qu'avez vous intention de faire?_

Shaoran_Heu...je ne sais pas..je crois que je porterai Sakura faire un tour en ville._Puis il se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda_ça te va ?L'aquarium?_

Sakura_Oh oui!!!!J'adore!!!!!!!_Et elle lui fit un de ces sourires...Il rougit comme un gosse^O^ 

Une heure plus tard,ils sortirent ensemble.Comme c'était drole,lui et elle seules,pensa-t-elle.Mais ce qu'il lui semblait encore plus incroyable c'était qu'elle savait pourquoi ils sortaient ensemble:car ils s'aimaient.Et ça la remplit de bonheur.Au debut ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre sans rien dire,baissant la tete,puis Sakura decida de lui donner le bras.Ils se regarderent dans les yeux et rosirent un peu.Alors Sakura appuya sa tete sur son épaule,et ferma les yeux.Le pauvre Shaoran sentit ses joues se rechauffer,car desormais ils se promenaient vraiment comme deux fiancés et tous les regardaient.

Sakura_Ça te derange ?Dis le moi si tu ne veux pas._

Shaoran_Heu...non!!!ça va!!!_

Sakura sourit et dit tout doucement:_Je te veux bien..._

[Meimi:Miaoooouuuuu........]

Comme ils sont tendres nos deux oursons!Tendres-tendres-tendres!

Sans doute il preferait etre seul avec sa belle pour s'echanger les effusions mais il fallait s'adapter.Shaoran soupira et l'embrassa sur les cheveux,elle rigola.

C'est ça qu'elle adorait,se faire pouponner comme une enfante.

Ensuite ils arrivèrent à l'aquarium;dès qu'ils entrèrent Sakura quitta son bras pour aller se coller contre la verre du premier bassin.

SAkura_Aaaaaaah qu'il est mignon !!!!!_Elle sautait de joie d'un bassin à l'autre;allait et venait vers Shaoran le trainant et l'obligeant à courir avec elle.Sakura avait hate de voir tout et tout de suite,prenait Shaoran par les mains et rigolait;au fait,elle n'avait point changé.Shaoran en resta vraiment frappé ,au point qu'il ne faisait que regarder elle plutot que les poissons;seulement qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue.Il aurait voulu la devorer de baisers.

Sakura(devant le bassin des pingouins)_Kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!Ne,Shaoran kun?Kawaii n'est pas?_

Shaoran(en contemplation devant Sakura)_Hein???Comme?_

Sakura(stupefaite)_Shaoran-kun!!!T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit???_

Shaoran(rouge)_Ah..ah oui!!!Bien sur!!!!!_

Sakura_Woé???_Elle remarqua comment il était embarrassé..et comment il la regardait.Enfin elle comprit qui était l'objet de son interet et rougit,sentant ses yeux la scruter de la tete aux pieds.Bien sur qu'il lui regardait les jambes,le sein..Comme elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il continuait à la fixer,elle lui donna de nouveau le bras ,un peu troublée.Sakura sentait son coeur lui faire mal,et pourtant tout cela la flattait.Desormais Shaoran la regardait car elle avait un très beau corps?Pourquoi ce n'était plus comme avant,quand ils avaient 13 ans?Sakura se serra contre lui encore plus,toute rouge.

Shaoran(preoccupé)_Tu vas bien?_

Sakura(la voix un peu tremblante)_Mais oui...je vais bien!_

Shaoran avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait terminé de rigoler tout à coup,mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre que c'était sa faute à lui.Sakura avait besoin de retrouver le gars qu'il avait été,et pas tout de suite l'homme qu'il était .Alors quand ils sortirent de l'aquarium elle lui proposa de faire un tas de choses un peu enfantines;il lui sourit doucement et se laissa convaicre.Elle se laissa pousser sur les balançoires,riant comme une enfante,puis allèrent prendre une glace.Chaque fois qu'il pouvait,il l'embrassait sur la joue et sur le cou,ce qui la faisait rougir furieusement.Puis quand ils restèrent seuls assis sur un banc du parc il commença à lui mordiller amoureusement la peau du cou ,puis lui decouvrit un peu la poitrine et lui embrassa le sein ;Sakura tressaillit,puis le laissa faire car ça commençait à lui plaire.Shaoran la caressa sur le sein,le ventre,le dos,tout en sentant sa peau douce et veloutée glisser sous le kimono rouge.Puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche avec passion,en lui entourant la taille du bras,mais fit glisser la main sous sa mini jupe.Sakura recula tout à coup.Ce jeu commencait à devenir un peu trop accéléré pour elle.

Shaoran_Oh..gomen-nasai..*(je regrette)_

Sakura (engourdie)_Non..ce n'est rien..._

Shaoran_Je n'aurais pas du..._

Sakura le regarda dans ses beaux yeux_Pas grave.Embrasse-moi!_

Il l'embrassa de nouveau,longuemment,mais cette fois il lui mit les mains sur les dos.Ce fut très beau sentir son corps chaud contre le sien;il l'embrassait,la caressait,l'enlaçait,mais parfois elle se sentait mal à l'aise.Shaoran était son Dieu,et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait devenir un ennemi qui l'aurait conduite dans un jeu perilleux.Il avait très envie d'elle comme un affamé;peut etre car il était depuis deux ans..en abstinence?Oui,car il refusait meme de regarder les autres filles,belles ou laides,restant fidèle seulement à elle.Et plus il l'embrassait,plus il semblait avoir envie de l'embrasser.

Pour tout l'après midi ils continuèrent à s'amuser et à s'embrasser chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient^^;;;;desormais ils y avaient pris l'habitude^^;;;;;;et bien sur ça leur fut bien utile pour rompre la glace.Ils revinrent chez lui vers 19heures,elle avait abandonné sa tete sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui entourait la taille.Mais avant d'entrer ils se separèrent comme deux jeunes sages.Personne ne leur avait dit de le faire(tous le savaient ,c'était sous entendu) mais ils en avaient encore honte devant les autres et surtout devant la famille .Au diner,elle raconta (avec embarras )où ils étaient allés et ce qu'ils avaient fait à Yelan(naturellement elle evitait de parler trop,elle n'osait pas car aufait ils n'étaient pas fiancés) tandis que Yelan avait tout compris et en était heureuse car Sakura lui plaisait beaucoup.C'était comme une autre fille,et elle n'aurait desiré rien de mieux pour son Shaoran;elle était si bonne,si merveilleusement naive et polie.Yelan jouissait des expressions un peu pueriles qu'elle utilisait,et était encore plus contente de voir son fils heureux et éperdument amoureux d'elle.Et puis elle avait remarqué que quand Shaoran la regardait il avait les yeux le plus doux du monde.Les quatres soeurs decidèrent de ne pas parler à table de la nouvelle couple pour ne pas les deranger;puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Sakura_Bonne nuit._

Shaoran_Bonne nuit...._Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la troubla un peu,ensuite elle entra dans sa chambre,se mit son pijamas rose et se coucha,mais elle ne faisait que penser à lui,encore et encote.Continuant à se tourner d'un coté et de l'autre,elle ne reussissait pas à s'endormir.Sakura soupira et alluma l'abat-jour:il était 2heures 25.

Sakura_Peut etre si je vais boir un verre d'eau ça ira mieux._

Elle se leva et alla en cuisine,et vit que la fenetre du balcon était ouverte.C'était une très belle nuit d'été,avec un ciel limpide et étoilé.Sakura alla donc sur le balcon pour prendre un peu d'air frais;une brise legère lui fit flotter les cheveux sur les epaules.En l'ombre,quelqu'un l'observait dans le balcon,assis par terre,et garda longuemment le silence.

Shaoran_Sakura...._

Sakura tressaillit,car elle ne l'avait pas vu,se tourna et vit qu'il était Shaoran.

Sakura soupira_Pfffff tu m'as fait peur!!!!!_

Il se leva et s'appuya des coudes sur la balustrade_Je regrette._Il garda le silence et sembla interessé à un point precis du jardin.En realité il ne regardait pas,il cherchait le courage en soi.Sakura vit qu'il était pensif,un peu preoccupé .

Sakura_Toi aussi tu ne reussis pas à dormir?_

Shaoran _Hai......_

Puis il serra les poings très fort,je dois le faire pensa-t-il.Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux longuemment d'une façon deroutante qui la mit très mal à l'aise.Sakura commençait à comprendre mais souhaitait que non,elle esperait qu'il lui aurait dit autre chose et surtout qu'il lui parlait;le silence la troublait.Puis il lui prit la main.

Shaoran(tout bas)_Viens._

Il l'amena doucement vers sa chambre,Sakura le suivit sans rien dire.C'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait?C'était le bon moment?Et son coeur battait battait battait comme jamais avant,battait jusqu'à lui faire mal.Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle,puis sembla regarder n'importe quoi dans la pièce.Shaoran ne semblait pas très convaincu de ce qu'il faisait,de ce qu'il allait faire.Il avait passé du temps à trouver le courage de le faire ,car il se repetait qu'un homme l'aurait fait,qu'il avait oublié s'il devait.Et Sakura,bouleversée,regardait cette chambre comme une espèce de prison,le souffle lui manqua,,la tete lui tourna comme si elle avait la fièvre.Puis dès qu'elle vit qu'il s'approchait , elle recula et se raidit,toute pale.Elle eu peur,alors n'écoutant rien d'autre que ses sentiments elle recula encore et dit en begayant:

Sakura_Go-gomen-nasai...gomen-na..nasai..je..j-je ne...._ tout en secouant la tete.Shaoran resta sans mots et sembla se reveiller.Elle sortit tout de suite de la chambre et s'appuya au mur du couloir,en sanglotant.Et Shaoran sortit après quelques secondes,ayant retrouvé le sang-froid et la raison.

Shaoran resta un peu à l'écart d'elle,n'osant pas la toucher.

Shaoran_Sakura.......ça me deplait vraiment..j'ai été bete de penser..sans te demander si tu était prete....._

Sakura arreta un peu de pleurer,aussi car elle ne voulait pas reveiller toute la maison.Shaoran(les yeux tremblants)_Je suis vraiment desolée...._Il essaya de lui toucher le bras,comme il vit qu'elle ne reculait pas,il lui caressa la joue.

Shaoran_Je ne voulait pas te faire peur..comme je suis con!_

Et il monta en colère avec soi meme.Alors Sakura prit sa defense.

Sakura_Non ce n'est pas de ta faute..c'est aussi ma faute à moi.,j'aurais du etre plus claire._

Et maintenant elle avait besoin de rester seule,alors s'en alla dans sa chambre.Shaoran la regarda plein de douleur,car il l'avait blessée.Rentra dans sa chambre,coleric,il se mordit les mains.,puis frappa le lit du poing.

Shaoran_Bete!Bete!Bete!Quelle connerie que j'ai fait!!!Sakura ne voudra plus me revoir!_Ne pouvant pas dormir,il continuait à tournoier pour la pièce nerveusement;puis il commença à se gifler.

Shaoran_Qu'est ce qu'elle ira penser de moi?_

En ce moment,Sakura s'était couchée(ou y essayait),le coeur lui battait encore si fort,et devant ses yeux elle continuait à voir Shaoran et ce qu'il lui avit dit,comment il l'avait regardé,comme un cauchemar orrible.Et elle se torturait comme ça,ne sachant pas comment retrouver la calme.Mais ensuite repensa à lui,à comment ils s'étaient connu,à comment ils étaient tombés amoureux et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans.Et se souvint de la voix que pendant deux ans elle avait entendu au telephone,cette voix chaude et rassurante qu'elle aimait plus que la musique.C'était pour lui qu'elle était venue en Chine après tout,et c'était pour lui qu'elle se reveillait heureuse le matin.Sakura l'aimait vraiment,au point qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui,,meme si cela voulait dire se faire du mal.Donc elle arreta de penser une seconde à soi meme et pensa à lui,à comment elle l'avait quitté en larmes.Sakura l'avait donc refusé ,il en souffrait?Oh bien sur qu'il en souffrait,il avait un très gros poids sur la coscience.Ce fut alors qu'elle pensa d'avoir mal agi,en s'en allant sans rien dire,sans le rassurer.Il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui et tout de suite.Donc elle pensa et repensa et repensa ,comment faire pour revenir chez lui et ne pas le blesser?Quels mots aurait elle du utiliser?Enfin elle les trouva:c'était l'unique chose à faire.Elle sortit de sa chambre et pris tout son courage.Elle frappa à sa porte et Shaoran qui avait deviné ouvrit la porte,stupefait.

Il ecarquilla les yeux car il ne s'attenadait pas qu'elle revenait.

Sakura se rappella la phrase qu'elle avait preparé:_Heu...excuse moi...si....ehm...puis-je..?_

Shaoran ne perdait pas un de ses mots.

Sakura(rouge)_Ah!Ça te t'EMBETE si je DORS avec toi?_

Shaoran sursauta:avec ces mots elle lui avait donné un message très clair.C'était elle qui lui demandait si ça le derangeait,en plus elle ne voulait que dormir avec lui.

Shaoran(embarrassé)_Ah!..heu...non!!Pas du tout!!!_

Sakura vit son embarras et en fut soulagé.

Sakura(voyant qu'il était resté paralysé sur la porte)_Puis-je entrer?_

Shaoran(militairement)_Ah!Bien sur!!!!_

Il la fit entrer,cette fois la chambre ne lui sembla pas si mauvaise comme avant.

Sakura n'était pas encore complètement convaincue qu'il avait vraiment compris,mais elle avait voulu risquer.

Maintenant il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux,se sentant coupable.

Sakura_De quel coté veux tu dormir?_

Shaoran_Fais comme tu veux..pour moi c'est pareil_

Sakura _Alors de cette coté,d'accord?_

Shaoran_D'accord..._

Il souleva les draps et se coucha,puis elle entra dans le lit.Au debout il se tenait loin d'elle,ayant peur meme de la toucher,puis ce fut elle qui lui appuya la tete sur sa poitrine.Alors il se tranquillisa.Sakura soupira,elle aimait tellement son beau Shaoran..Alors il decida de l'enlacer et Sakura sourit.

Sakura_Shaoran-kun...je regrette.Je suis vraiment desolée si je t'ai blessé.Je n'étais pas prete pour le faire._

Shaoran_Non c'est seulement de ma faute._

Sakura_Je t'aime Shaoran-kun_

Shaoran_Je t'aime moi aussi ma belle Sakura_

Shaoran lui caressa les cheveux,puis l'embrassa sur le front.Ils s'endormirent doucement l'un dans les bras de l'autre,ce fut merveilleux.C'était ça dont ils avaient besoin ,de se connaitre un peu plus,de rester l'un à coté de l'autre après deux ans qu'ils ne se voyaient plus.

Le matin,vers 6h30,Shaoran se reveilla et se rappella avec plaisir qu'il serrait dans ses bras son adorée,qui dormait encore.Comme elle était douce et innocente,comme était beau sentir son corps chaud serré au sien.Il sourit,se sentant heureux.Puis la caressa et l'embrassa sur les levres delicatement.,si qu'elle se reveilla.Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

Shaoran(lui adressant un splendide sourire)_Bonjour...t'as bien dormi?_

Sakura(très douce)_Oui...merci!_Puis elle vit qu'il était encore noir.

Sakura_Mais quelle heure est-il?_

Shaoran_6h30.J'ai du te reveiller car c'est mieux si tu rentre dans ta chambre._

Sakura_T'as raison,c'est mieux._

Elle l'enlaça avant de se lever,puis l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Sakura_ça a été très beau_

Shaoran(souriant)_Pour moi aussi_

Et elle sortit en silence de la pièce.

Plus tard Kaory vint "reveiller" Sakura (mais elle devinait),et elle se prepara pour le petit dejeuner.Cette fois elle se mit une robe azur très romantique et douce plein de rubans bleu et de dentelles.Les cheveux étaient reunis sur la nuque avec une rosette bleu,et lui depassaient les épaules.

Elle entra dans le couloir et se regarda pour une seconde dans le miroir qui était plus grand qu'elle:cette robe lui plaisait vraiment.Elle sourit avec satisfaition tandis que des rayons clairs et beaux lui éclairaient le visage et le vetement.Sakura adorait l'air pur et fraiche du matin,ça la faisauit sentir une autre fille toute nouvelle.

Quelqu'un marchait vers elle qui n'avait rien remarqué.Il s'arreta un istant enchanté de sa beauté,puis apparut sur le miroir et elle sursauta.Shaoran la pris par derrière et lui entoura la taille en croisant les bras.Il portait une chemise blanche à bras court qui decouvrait ses bras forts et ses belles mains ,et une cravatte un peu denouée.Il approcha petit à petit son visage du sien et lui donna le baiser le plus tendre et chaud sur la joue.Sakura soupira et rosit,combien elle l'aimait!!!Certes qu'il était trop doux,trop doux pour ne pas l'aimer..mais il était tellement seduisant aussi!!!!Sakura aurait voulu se perdre dans ses yeux,si seulement c'était possible.Comme il était beau!Comme il était beau!!

Après le petit dejeuner qui fut beau comme l'autre,Sakura et Shaoran sortirent de nouveau.Et ce fut une journée encore plus belle de la veille,beaucoup plus belle ,car desormais ils avaient pris confiance l'un de l'autre,desormais la glace était rompu,desormais ils n'avaient plus peur ni timidité.Donc excusez moi si je ne vous raconte pas où ils sont allé et ce qu'ils ont fait,c'est vraiment inutile.Il vous suffit de savoir qu'il ont passé toute la journée à s'echanger des tendres effusions ,à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser^^;;;;;;oui,car ils avaient besoin de l'autre meme au niveau du contact physique,c'est à dire ne pas avoir peur de toucher l'autre et de se faire toucher,mais je dis cela surtout pour Sakura.Mais il y avait un dernier obstacle:la famille.La mère de Shaoran,approuvait elle ce qu'ils faisaient?Le savait elle?Dès que SAkura était arrivée,Yelan pour etre polie envers elle n'avait rien dit ,jamais fait allusion à cela .

Sakura se serra contre Shaoran _Shaoran-kun..._dit elle.

Shaoran (qui continuat à la bercer^^;;;;;)_Dis moi_

Sakura_Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à ta mère?_

Shaoran_Elle le sait,je crois._

Sakura_Moi aussi je pense que oui.Mais ce serait mieux._

Shaoran soupira.

Sakura_Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?As tu peur?_elle lui caressa la joue d'un air triste_où peut etre t'as honte de moi?de nous deux?_

Shaoran sursauta_Non,_sourit il_absoulement pas,je t'aime._et il l'embrassa.

Ils entrerent ,Sakura reconnut tout de suite le parfum de cette maison,qui lui parlait aussi de l'ambience très cordiale qu'elle y avait trouvé,de l'affection que tous lui avaient demontré.Quand ils allèrent diner,Sakura eu tout de suite l'impression que quelque chose avait changé,il,y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Yelan qui était different.

Yelan_Comment avez vous passé l'après midi?_  
Shaoran_Oh,ça s'est bien passé ma mère._

Yelan(souriante)_Donc vous êtes bien ensemble?_

Sakura et Shaoran rougisserent tout à coup_Eeeehh.........._Ils baisserent la tete,pauvres eux!!

Yeelan rigola tout doucement,tandis que Faolin et Kaory se mirent la main devant la bouche pour ne pas eclater de rire.

Sakura leva timidement le regard vers Yelan,qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Ça lui fit un plaisir immense,ç'était le sourire doux de la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. 

Sakura& Shaoran_Voilà....._

Ils s'interrompirent,pour decider qui devait parler pour premier.

Yelan_Je dirais que oui._

Sakura_ Oui madame!_

Shaoran_Oui maman c'est vrai.Nous nous aimons._

Yelan ferma les yeux,puis se leva pour aller vers Sakura.Elle s'arreta juste devant elle.

Sakura_Hein?_

Shaoran_????_

Yelan lui prit tendrement le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.Emue,une petite larme descendit des yex de la fille.C'était comme l'autre fois,quand elle était venue en vacance à 13 ans à Hong Kong.Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée cette fois là?Serait il possible qu'elle avait dejà tout deviné,avant de Sakura et Shaoran???Possible??? 

La reaction de Shaoran fut pareille(il allait tomber de la chaise,donc il du se tenir à la table pour ne pas precipiter^^;;;;),puis ce fut le tour de Shaoran qui était toujours ours envers sa mère mais accepta quand meme son baiser.

Yelan chouchouta à son fils_Tu ne pouvait pas faire un choix meilleur_

Shaoran rosit et sourit_Je le sais._

Donc le tranquil diner se transforma en fete de fiançaille (pas officielle car on n'avait rien preparé pour l'occasion).Enfin tout le monde alla se coucher dans sa chambre,et Shaoran embrassa sur le front sa belle.

Shaoran_Bonne nuit.._

Sakura_Bonne nuit!_

Faolin et Kaory resterent les regarder^^

Shaoran se tourna_Hey quoi!!!!!!!!!_

Alors les deux soeurs s'en allèrent,un peu embarrassés(mais si elles pouvaient l'auraient fait de nouveau).

Sakura alors s'en alla vers sa chambre et se coucha.Elle ne pouvait pas dormir et regardait sa montre;elle attendait avec frenesie:22h15,22h18,22h30...........

Elle soupira:_Je vais!_

Elle se leva et sortit de chambre en pijamas pour s'arreter devant la porte de chambre de Shaoran.Le coeur lui battait si fort,si fort,l'estomac lui faisait mal,mais desormais elle avait decidé.Sakura soupira fort de nouveau,puis frappa doucement à sa porte.

Shaoran ne dormait pas,dès qu'il sentit frapper à sa porte croit de reconnaitre qui était,à cause de sa façon de frapper.Incredule,il alla ouvrir et vit Sakura devant soi,le regard etrange,tremblant.

Shaoran(tout bas)_Sakura??_

Ella ne dit rien,ne faisant que le regarder fixement dans les yeux.Puis elle lui saisit la chemise ,la serra dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche doucement,avec passion,elle fremit dans tout son corps et sentit son battement s'accelerer.Shaoran detacha ses levres pour la regarder de nouveau;il voulait en etre sur. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.Il y avait silence dans la pièce noire,illuminée seulement par l'abat-jour,mais Sakura sentait de la musique dans ses oreilles,une musique douce et envoutante.

Ils garderent le silence pour quelques instants,puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.Sakura n'avait plus peur,mais elle était un peu nerveuse.Shaoran le savait, et s'approcha d'elle doucement,ensuite lui prit le visage entre les mains.

Shaoran_T'es sure?_

Sakura_Oui._

Alors ils s'embrassèrent lentement et profondemment,fermant les yeux,écoutant leurs desirs et leurs battement s'accelerer encore et encore.Shaoran lui caressa de ses bouts des doigts les cheveux,puis descendit vers le cou, enfin le dos;il souleva legèrement sa chemise pour aller lui caresser la peau douce avec envie jusqu'à lui ouvrir le soutien gorge.Sakura gemit.Shaoran,les mains tremblantes,lui caressa le sein,tandis que Sakura suffoquait son souffle meme .Puis il lui debottonna la chemise en lui embrassant chaque morceau de peau qu'il decouvrait,religieusement.Oui car pour lui ce n'était pas un objet,c'était la chosela plus precieuse et delicate...Enfin il lui enleva la chemise;il se baissa et continua à parcourir son ventre avec les levrès,les mains sur ses hanchesSakura lui serrait la tete contre son corps,penetrant avec les doigts entre ses cheveux..

Puis il se releva,alors ce fut le tour deSakura qui lui ouvrit la chemise tout en lui caressant les pectoraux et les abdominaux(bah oui qu'il était musclé!!!!*__*)et lui effleurait le le thorax des levres,du menton et de la pointe du nez.Ce fut alors qu'il lui fit descendre le pantalon de son pijamas de ses jambes et la pris dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit;Sakura rigola,et lui il sourit.Ils continuèrent à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser jusqu'au moment où Sakura aida Shaoran à se debarasser du pantalon.Et alors le desir devint trop fort,ils avaient envie de l'autre et tout de suite ;Shaoran mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit glisser le slip de la fille qui haletait,puis elle fit la meme chose avec lui.

Donc c'était fini,ils étaient nus tous les deux devant l'autre.Shaoran prit les mains de Sakura humides de sueur dans les siennes et les serra fort,il la regarda une seconde dans les yeux,puis elle ferma les siens.Ce fut alors qu'il la penetra le plus doucement possible,retenant ses instincts et son envie.

Shaoran(tout bas)_Je..je te fais mal?_dit il preoccupé.

Sakura(haletante)_Ooooh..noooon......._Sakura gemit de plaisir;elle sentait des vagues de chaleur l'envahir dans tout son corps....Ensuite sans s'en rendre compte ils commencèrent à ecouter leur souffle qui imposait de le faire encore et encore plus rapidemment,donc Sakura se laissa transporter dans ce ....massage???si intime(gomen-nasai!Je suis desolée d'avoir dit ça^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;)et si profonde..au point qu'elle perdit connaissance (si on peut dire comme ça) et reva.Il y avait un pré vert de printemps,un vent leger qui secouait les chevelures des harbres et ses cheveux courts flottaient;Elle avait 12 ans,et portait une robe toute rose qui la rendait belle et douce comme une poupée.Debut sur le pré,elle courrait à pieds nus sur l'herbe et portait un chapeau de paille;elle ne sentait que le bruit de la nature et le bourdonnement des abeilles sur les fleurs.Et puis tout à coup le vent lui prit le chapeau,donc elle se mit à le poursuivre sans y arriver.Plus loin,un gars saisit le chapeau;il avait le cheveux chatains et des yeux marrons couleur chocolat.Il lui sourit,les joues rouges,et elle lui sourit à son tour...

Elle se reveilla;Shaoran était dessus elle,haletant lui aussi;ils avaient épanché tous leurs desirs et maintenant ils s'enlacaient de nouveau,tendrement.Sakura epuisée,s'endormit dans ses bras,tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir car car il voulait continuer à la regarder,à la caresser;c'était trop beau ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'endormir.Shaoran aurait voulu l'enlacer comme ça pour l'éternité,tout autre chose ne lui importait guère.C'était Son bonheur l'unique chose importante,l'unique,car elle était trop belle et precieuse.Enfin lui aussi s'endormit et retrouva le repos.Quand il se reveilla s'était très tot;la première chose qu'il vit c'était Sakura qui dormait serrée contre lui toute nue et chaude,toute douce .Il l'embrassa très près de la bouche,alors elle ouvrit doucement les yeux,.Au debut elle ne comprit pas où elle était ,puis vit son Shaoran qui la regardait plein d'amour,se souvint de la nuit intense qu'ils venaient de passer et rougit.

Shaoran_Tu vas bien?_

Sakura_Oui....merveilleusement!_

Shaoran continua à lui embrasser tout le visage et Sakura le laissa faire,heureuse comme jamais avant;ses baisers la faisaient devenir folle.

Shaoran_Je t'aime tellement...._

Sakura _Je t'aime moi aussi...._

Puis il regarda sa montre;7h00. et soupira.

Shaoran_Sakura tu comprends que c'est mieux que tu rentre dans ta chambre...._

Sakura _Ouin..._

Elle se leva et le drap tomba sur le lit,si que son beau sein resta tout nu;alors elle se couvrit rapidemment la poitrine du bras .Shaoran sourit du geste naif qu'elle venait de faire.

Sakura(rouge)_Tu le trouve amusant?_

Shaoran_Un peu..._il rougit_nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble et tu as peur de moi?_

Sakura rougit de plus belle.

Sakura_Ehmmm un peu...en somme j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps quoi!!!_

Elle ramassa ses vetements éparpillés un peu partous sans bouger du lit,tandis qu'il la regardait.Elle se demandait comment avaient fait ses vetements à finir ici et là dans toute la pièce......

Sakura(qui cherchait de s'enrager)_As tu terminé??!!!!_

Shaoran _ça te derange vraiment?_

Sakura soupira et se habilla en lui tournant le dos.Puis se leva mais avant de quitter la pièce embrassa son amour qui etait assis sur le lit.

Ce fut vraiment la plus importante des journées.Shaoran et Sakura se retrouèrent au petit dejeuner et rougissèrent comme deux voleurs,et ça ne laissait pas de doutes sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire.Ensuite Shaoran sortit avec une excuse disant qu'il avait autre chose à faire et Sakura ne supçonna rien;par contre Yelan avait dejà deviné et les quatre soeurs rigolaient.Il rentra après quelques heures.Sakura commençait à se preoccuper et à se remplir la tete d'idées etranges.Mais ses soeurs étaient si contentes...?????Finallement il revint et Sakura l'enlaça dès qu'il le vit.Puis elle lui adressa un regard sever ("Qu'est ce que tu as fait?????")et lui il repondit du plus beau de ses sourires.Sakura le regarda sans rien comprendre...????

Shaoran_Viens avec moi une seconde.._

Il la conduit dans la salle.et lui prit prit les mains .

Sakura_????_

Il la regarda longuemment avec decision ,puis fit sortir une magnifique bague incrusté de diamants.

Sakura resta sans haleine.

Shaoran_Veux tu devenir ma femme?_

Sakura frissonna et une larme coula sur sa joue.Emue ,heureuse,l'enlaça et lui recouvra le visage de baisers.

Sakura_Oui!oui!Oui!Certes que je veux!!!!!!!Je t'aime!Je t'aime!Je t'aime!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Six mois après,à Tomoeda,Sakura était en cuisine et preparait le dinerLes marmites étaient sur le feu,et elle avait un tablier noué sur le dos .Elle venait de mettre la table comme tous les jours.Sakura adorait passer des heures en cuisine car preparer des bons petits plats pour lui la remplissait de joie.Finallement il revint,Sakura lui jeta les bras au cou et l'embrassa.

Sakura_Je t'attendais..._

Shaoran_J'avais hate de t'enlacer..._

Sakura rigola._Viens,il est pret!_

Shaoran sourit et s'enleva la veste ,puis s'assit à table.Sakura revena en cuisine,elle coupait en tranches des carottes rapidemment sur la planche à hacher.Shaoran écoutait le tac tac tac qu'elle faisait,en coupant les carottes tranquillement.En effet le tablier blanc la rendait très jolie et....engageante,si qu'il commença à la regarder plein d'envie,oubliant le diner et tout....Shaoran se leva et arriva derrière elle qui lui demanda:

Sakura_As tu faim?_

Shaoran(sensuellement)_Oui....mais de toi....._

Le couteau lui tomba des mains,tandis que Shaoran l'embrassait sur le cou eperdument,elle frissonna et rougit furieusement.Puis il lui denoua la choupette sur la dos doucement et l'embrassa ,lui enlevant le souffle.

Shaoran(fievrieux)_J'ai très envie de toi...je te veux,maintenant!_

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le divan.

Sakura(rouge)_Mais...Shaoran....le lit est au premier étage!!!!_

Shaoran(qui mourait d'envie)_Je n'y arrive pas,au deuxième étage....._

Sakura_Aaaaaaaaahh..........._Elle s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Ce fut une nuit passionnante,une des plus belles.Quand ils se reveillèrent sur le divan ils s'aperceverent qu'il était 3heures et qu'ils n'avaient encore mangé.Sakura s'habilla et fut obligé à jeter dans la poubelle le ragout carbonisé,heureusement qu'elle avait eteint le feu des autres marmites.

Sakura rigola_As tu encore faim?Ahahah!_

Shaoran(qui s'habillait)_Mais oui,...j'arrive!!_

Ils s'assirent à table;Sakura porta des marmites chaudes et fumantes.C'était toujours très beau manger ensemble,et puis elle avait prit l'habitude de nourrir Shaoran à la cuiller^^;;;;;;;ils rougissaient tous les deux un peu mais ils adoraient ça.Ils s'amusaient comme deux enfants....^^;;;;;

Le lendemain matin,Sakura arrosait les plantes du jardin tranquillement,son mari s'habillait et se preparait pour sortir.Il avait continué à etudier et desormais il frequantait le dernier an du lycée,son but était d'étudier archeologie à l'Université.D'ailleurs sa famille était riche et il avait pu se marier et continuer les études.

Il alla saluer sa belle femme,le visage radieux,l'embrassa et sortit .Ce fut alors que Sakura perdit conscience et tomba par terre.

Il sentit un bruit sord,il se tourna et vit Sakura par terre qui ne bougeait pas.Non c'était impossible!

Shaoran_Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!_cria-t-il.

Il se precipita vers elle,se pencha et chercha de la reanimerIl souffrait,le coeur lui faisait très mal.Sakura se reveilla petit à petit,la tete lui tournait encore.

Shaoran(bouleversé)_Sakura!ça va???Qu'est ce que tu as????_

Sakura(assommée)_Ooooh Shaoran...je ne sais pas...la tete m'as tourné et puis...tout noir!!!_

Shaoran la prit dans ses bras,la souleva et la porta tout de suite au poste de secours grace à Touya qui conduisait.Il semblait hors de soi;dès qu'il arriva il voulait parler tout de suite avec un medicin,,qu'on lui faisait tout de suite des examen,bon sang!Sakura desormais se sentait mieux.

Sakura_Shaoran,ce n'est rien je vais dejà mieux_

Shaoran(coleric)_Tu dis toujours ça!!__Il lui prit les bras et la saisit fort_Pourquoi ne m'as tu dit pas que tu allais mal???????_

Sakura(les yeux ecarquillés)_Mais...mais...Shaoran!!!!!!!!!Je vais bien!_

Shaoran_Pfffff je n'y crois pas!!!_

Finallement il arriva son tour et on pria Shaoran d'attendre dehors.Un quart d'heure plus tard(Shaoran s'était dejà mangé toutes les mains)elle sortit de la pièce et remercia le medicin qui lui fit les dernières raccomandations.

Sakura se tourna et Shaoran se precipita vers elle qui gardait le silence.Les yeux tremblants,elle souriat comme jamais avant.Shaoran ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça,il se preoccupa davantage.

Shaoran(le coeur gros)_Dis donc!Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit????_

Sakura(très douce,continuant à sourier)_Rien.Je vais bien._

Alors Shaoran commeça vraiment à s'emporter._HE QUOI!!!!!!!TU M'EN CONTE!!!!_

Sakura rigola tout bas ,comme il était drole!

Shaoran baissa la voix_Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas??_

Sakura lui adressa le regard le plus lumineux,puis lui pris le visage en les mains et l'embrassa encore et encore.Shaoran était encore bouleversé ,n'y comprenait plus rien,il craignaait qu'elle lui cachait vraiment quelque chose.Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune femme,qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sangloter.

Sakura_Je t'aime..Je t'aime,je t'aime!_et continuait à l'embrasser.

Shaoran_Hein??????_Puis elle lui prit doucement la main et l'appuya sur son ventre;finallement il comprit,son visage s'illumina et la devora de baisers.Sakura rigolait et lui caressait les cheveux.

Shaoran_Je t'aime,je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!!!_

**FIN**

[Aaaaah c'est terminé cette fanfic aussi!!ça vous a plu??Avez vous prit une douche froide???Je ne saurais pas le dire..Au fait ce n'est pas la meilleure que j'aie écrit,mais pas à jeter dans la poubelle quand meme.A' propos il y a deux hommages:une à "la ligne verte" et l'autre à l'anime"le situazioni di lui e di lei",voilà,sinon quelqu'un dira que j'ai copié.Bon!Comme toujours j'attend VOS commentaires Vous comprenez que si j'en reçoit pas j'arrete d'écrire-_________-...Bizouzz!!!!]


End file.
